


welcome home

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: In her father’s arms there’s an infant, carefully wrapped into a blanket, fast asleep.





	welcome home

Flick insisted she’s all grown up now and she can handle her party alone, but she can’t help but miss her parents steady presence at her back, just a bit. She know’s they’re right by, just inside the building, but the courtyard is filled with children and all of them  _ want  _ things and really, if she has to stop one more fight she’ll just set them all on fire. They’re all twenty or so, they all go to school by now, and they should know better how to behave. 

In the evening, when she’s coming back home she can’t help but be a bit grateful that it was the very last day of her birthday. She pretty much ignores everything, goes to her room and falls asleep before her head touches the pillow.

 

Two days later the house is decorated no less, than the courtyard was. When Flick comes back from the Academy, head still buzzing with all the notes she lest at the library today and musings which book will go missing next, people are starting to fill the rooms, filling it with chatter as they mingle during the very last day of Steffit’s birthday. It takes her a moment to realise the way they hush when she comes closer, and really, she’s too tired for this idiocy, so she goes straight to where she expects to find her parents is they are not downstairs. 

 

She stops halfway through a complaint, opens and closes her mouth a few times. 

In her father’s arms there’s an infant, carefully wrapped into a blanket, fast asleep.

The party downstairs is full of hushed gossip, there are some people that leave early and do not come back next year, but upstairs, Flick forgets all about being tired and gives a name to her youngest brother, then falls asleep by the little bed, dragged earlier from the cellars, that used to be hers.

Three days later a proper bed made especially for Nil, arrives, a bit bigger and sturdier, and Flick drags a pile of blankets next to it. Gin just rolls her eyes and lets her.

Steffit adds some pillows to the heap and reads to both of them until he himself falls asleep.


End file.
